


Превзойти себя

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doujinshi, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Кагеяма хочет догнать и перегнать Ойкаву.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Превзойти себя

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси, 18 страниц, перевод с японского
> 
> Автор оригинала — [umetamo](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/2356710)
> 
> Огромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.

[Читать додзинси на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/8GSoXdK)


End file.
